Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue is the second game in the Ty series. This game takes place some time after the events of the previous game; Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. The game takes place in Burramudgee, a fictional town in a region known as Southern Rivers. In this game, the players can have a wide variety of Boomerangs to use and a wide variety of new enemies to fight. Unlike the first game, this game also features Side Missions. Plot One day, Ty and Shazza were driving when Ranger Ken tells him Boss Cass, the evil Cassowary who imprisoned Ty's parents long ago, has escaped from Currawong Jail and has set up his own country called Cassopolis, claiming he has diplomatic immunity. Dennis, the Green Tree Frog, has formed "Bush Rescue", an organization to stop Cass. As part of Bush Rescue, Ty goes on a number of missions all around the Southern Rivers such as transporting valuable items, rescuing civilians, and stopping Cass's evil lizard minions. On one mission, Ty has to face Patchy the Cybersaur (an Ankylosaurus with robotic enhancements on his head, tail, and back) who was sent by Fluffy, the Thorny Devil who Ty faced at the Fjord in the first game. Then while trying to stop a fire on an offshore oil rig, Fluffy use Buster, a monster formed by yellow nanobots joining together, to distract Ty so she could steal a shadow drive from the rig. Cass then uses the drive to mix warm blooded strength from mammals with the lizard's cold blooded ferocity and weapons to make "Uber Repitles". During a battle with Fluffy, Ty manages to steal a Data N.U.T. and gives it to Julius the Koala, Bush Rescue's lead scientist, for analysis. From the NUT, Cass' evil plan is revealed just as Cass kidnaps Burramudgee to use their warm blood for "Uber Reptiles" Ty, Sly, and Shazza go to his lair to stop him. Shazza uses a standard Battle Bunyip, Sly uses his custom made "Missile Bunyip", and Ty uses the new Shadow Bunyip. After once again defeating Patchy and Buster, Sly and Shazza go to free the residents of Burramudgee and Ty goes to defeat Boss Cass. Just before she leaves, Shazza gives Ty a kiss for luck. Ty and Cass then face off in the middle of a volcano. Cass summons a bunch of green nanobots capable of joining together into a long armed robot to destroy Ty but he destroys it and defeats Cass. Once they get back, Ty, Sly, and Shazza receive medals of bravery and honor, made out of Thunder Eggs. Later Boss Cass is seen in prison carrying out lunch duty and serving food to all of his lizard minions. Cast Characters in italics appear for the first time in the series. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger - Greg Ellis Maurie - Terry Gill Shazza - Peta Johnson Chockers - Peta Johnson Madame Mopoke- Peta Johnson Boss Cass - Clement von Franckenstein Terrence - Clement von Franckenstein Dennis - Daron Jennings ''Bruno'' - Daron Jennings ''Patchy'' - Daron Jennings Boonie - Daron Jennings ''Clarence'' - Daron Jennings ''Buck Fox'' - Daron Jennings Julius - Neil Hunt ''Tiberius''- Neil Hunt Lenny - Terence McGovern Trader Bob - Terence McGovern ''Carn'' - Wally Wingert ''Red'' - Wally Wingert ''Karlos'' - Nolan North ''Duncan'' - Nolan North ''Snappy'' - Nolan North ''Bruce'' - Chris Edgerly Ranger Ken - Chris Edgerly ''Sneath'' - Chris Edgerly Rex - Danny McMaster ''Sergeant Bluey'' - Danny McMaster ''Dazza'' (cut character) - Danny McMaster ''Parrotbeard'' - Bill Farmer ''Squeaver'' - Bill Farmer ''Johnno'' - Bill Farmer Bunyip Elder - Gregg Berger ''Patch'' - Gregg Berger ''Foreman Norman'' - Gregg Berger Elle - Kym Wilson Fluffy - Kym Wilson ''Betty'' - Kym Wilson Sly - William Snow Merv - William Snow ''Bri'' - William Snow ''Sheila'' - Debi Mae West Birrel - Debi Mae West Princess Orchid - Debi Mae West ''Pippa'' - Beth Muller Peppa - Beth Muller ''Charlene'' - Jane Fitzgerald ''Duke'' - Mark E Darin ''Hannibal'' - Matthew Emery ''Maureen'' - Nicole Stark Koala girl - Nicole Stark ''Poly'' - Nicole Stark ''Mascot Mark'' - Robert Butterworth ''Gooboo Steve'' - Steve Stamatiadis Cy 512 Cy 1024 Other Voices - Tony Parmenter , Louis Johnston, George Stamatiadis, Jon English, Ethan Watson , Sal Fazio, Ron Marc PC Re-Release In 2017, Krome released Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 on Steam Early Access. The game was in an alpha state, and thus has several bugs and is prone to crashing, though it can be played to 100% completion. Key differences in the remake include: TY 2 Borderless Screen.png|During the development, the original screen resolution change affects the field of vision and the interface without the border overlay on either direction. TY 2 Bordered Screen.png|In revisions after the game was released starting with Early Access, the borders surround the 16:9 screen when a user has configured the resolution to non 16:9 resolutions. *All of the 'rangs besides the Smasharang/Kaboomerang, Megarang/Omegarang, Lasharang/Warperang, and Doomerang now have unique sound effects, rather than sounding like the default boomerang *The Aquarang now uses the same model as in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, rather than the default boomerang model *A new musical cue is used for the Kromium Orb that is similar to the Thunder Egg musical cue, replacing the modified opal collection sound *When a 'rang is bought from the Sly Shack, the original 'rang is still useable *The fence separating Lower and Upper Burramudgee is absent, meaning that one can get to either area with ease and making the Kromium Orb near the tunnel to Bush Rescue HQ easy to acquire *When thrown, 'rangs now have a doppler effect of sorts *The Burramudgee Sewer now has a noticeable echo effect, though at the moment, this is glitched, as it can cause Ty's footsteps to sound like they're coming from elsewhere and gives the creepy feeling of being followed; the echo effect continued after exiting the sewer, though this was later fixed *Several misc. sound effects were updated, including Julius' Science Facts and explosions *The aspect ratio changes based on the screen resolution, but with black border overlay added to limit the display to 16:9 for other aspect ratios. *A complete overhaul to the cart racing minigame, including a smarter, tougher AI, improved powersliding and mini-turbos, and character voiceovers *Many enemies, such as Frills, Blue Tongues, and crocodiles, have a wider range of death cries *The map in Bush Rescue HQ's watchtower can now be interacted with, enabling players to replay the prologue mission with any 'rangs they have acquired since then; opals collected in subsequent playthroughs of the prologue will not be added to your total *Control changes to the Fourbie and cart *Wobbygon Bay now has mutliple props and elements beyond Cassopolis that were intended for the original console release, but cut due to memory constraints; these include a pirate ship, a sunken tugboat, a humpback whale that waves at Ty, and Dennis boating around the Wulli Wulli Oil Rig; this area is inaccessible *Platinum Cogs now have a purpose, in that they can be used at Trader Bob's General Store to purchase skins for Ty and the Fourbie *Various graphical and audio improvements Trivia *It was announced in 2004 that Film Roman and Krome Studios was developing an animated series based on the video game series.[1] Krome studios confirms that TY tv series got cancelled since no networks had interest in picking up the show. *This is the only game to have the Battle Bunyip, Sub Bunyip, Lifter Bunyip, Thermo Bunyip, and the battle Mortar. The Lifter and Sub Bunyips were playable twice, the Shadow only once, in the final mission. *This is the only game that doesn't have a Thunder Egg hunt mission. *The Quinkan were also mentioned in this game by Gooboo Steve. *If you stay in Burramudgee too long, the cars will start glitching so as the townsfolks who are walking will run into things and eachother. *Currawong was only playable once, it resembles Burramudgee in its appearance. Beta Elements Many elements were cut from the game during its beta phase, mainly due to time or memory constraints: *The game's original plot involved time travel, explaining the presence of dinosaurs in the Never Never *One in-game Gameplay Video shows that Southern Highway's roads were to be populated by traffic, and that the enemy motorbikes could be launched by the Blastorang; the traffic was cut either due to memory constraints, lack of collision detection, or because Krome was afraid it could encourage real-life road rage *Several characters were cut, including Shiela and a new character named "Dazza"; concept art for Shiela still exists, though, and Boonie's father mentions her constantly *Several missions and locations were cut, including one mission that would have seen Ty travel to Cassopolis, while another would see Ty facing off with Cy in a cart race *At Wobbygong Bay, several elements were cut in the area beyond Cassopolis, including a pirate ship, a sunken tugboat, a humpback whale that waves at Ty, and Dennis boating around Wulli Wulli Oil Rig; as mentioned above, these elements were restored in the PC version External links *Krome Studios *Electronic Arts Category:Games